The Rain Frozen in Fire
by ATPT557
Summary: Three drabbles of Sesshomaru and Kagome. Unconnected.


**The Rain Frozen in Fire**

By – ATPT557

Disclaimer -

If I owned Inuyasha, I'll die due to happy tears.

~000~000~000~

**The Rain Frozen in Fire – Heaven's Tears**

She believed it was _destiny_. He believed it was simply _good_ _luck_. But then, they both realized it was actually, in all things, _meant to be_.

He met her in the rain, water dripping from his silver hair, hypnotized by her voice. The chiming of lovely melody still filled his ears as she sung from the depths of her heart, and he was mesmerized- he really was, and always will be.

She was a beautiful creature in his eyes. She, a human, should've been his enemy. Her dark, long hair was contrast to her pale soft skin; cerulean eyes matched the ocean, the water. And he loved everything about her.

He came every day, and she was there when he did. It was always raining in the small town they resided in; always that it had become a special routine for both.

That was why; Sesshomaru was startled to the very truth of not seeing her on a particular day. Correction, he _did _see her, but she was late, very late.

He frowned as he smelled her tears, hidden by the drops from heavens.

"You are crying." She smiled sadly at the statement, and managed a small, forced, half-hearted laugh. His frown soon turned into a scowl.

"It's funny," she admitted. "How the rain can so easily fool me. I…I refuse to know I was crying, and yet it cannot fool you." She shook her head. "But it's expected, though."

The next day afterwards, it was one day meant to be enjoyed. Sunny, fresh, bright, without rain- the sky was actually cloudless.

She had not come, and he hadn't also.

Sesshomaru lifted his head lazily from his reading, his half-brother entering the room, fuming and cursing in his vulgar ways.

The elder one didn't bother to ask.

But his step-mother did.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Izayoi looked concerned at her son, all while she spun the spaghetti meant to be their lunch. "Are you having a bad day?"

The young teenage seated himself, the two triangle ears on top of his head twitching. "Damn spider just won't leave them alone," he mumbled, "Keeps on going."

"What do you mean, dear?"

"Naraku, who else…?" Inuyasha snorted. "You know, mom, the troubles I've got. That damn is so persistent- Kikyou I can protect but Kagome's just too damn stubborn."

_Kagome, _Sesshomaru mused. In the disguise of reading, he continued to listen to the conversation. It was quite interesting indeed, _Kagome_.

"Kagome, as in Kagome Higurashi…She is…Kikyou's cousin, right?"

"Yeah," her son nodded. "Kagome Higurashi, long hair, blue eyes, likes to sing, best voice in the class. Damn stubborn for her own good and too damn selfless."

Izayoi placed the previously used metal spoon inside the sink as she finished removing the food into plates and set them on the dining table.

"Oh…? And what's wrong? Did something happen?"

As Sesshomaru approached the meal, and sat down beside his brother, he could have sworn the hanyou had paled considerably.

"No, actually…You know what, I was just talking aimlessly."

The elder could sense the lies. It was, after all, radiating.

He came early than usual on the next morning, but she was already there. It was raining, and she was once more crying. Her voice was so broken; he could found himself actually not enjoying the song she was singing.

She greeted him with a gentle glance.

"I'll take you home," he offered, and she stiffened.

Her words confused him, slightly. "You don't have to," she said, softly. "Thank you for the offer though." And she began to walk away. He followed silently behind nonetheless.

He knew her house was near to his, a few blocks away, and the living was also different. There weren't any demons around here. He followed her, staring at her figure disappearing behind the closed door, and was about to turn away.

The sounds of shattering glass made him stop.

"You bitch," he heard a hissing and growled mentally, her silent shriek soon followed the voice. Sesshomaru growled mentally and narrowed his eyes into slits.

He could hear the rapid hits from inside the house, the broken furniture unheard to humans. He could hear the shrieks, the suppressed screams.

His beast roared inside, and he wanted to be angry. He wanted to be furious. Nothing would touch and hurt what is his, no one and nothing but himself.

"Sesshomaru…?" Came a whisper from behind him, and he whirled around to face his half brother, a few of his friends along with him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He recognized some of them. Miroku and Sango the humans, Sango's little Neko pet Kirara, Shippo the young fox demon, and Kikyou- Kagome's elder cousin by merely months.

Sesshomaru scowled. "How long has it been?"

Inuyasha breathed in. "Ever since she was ten, by her cousin the damn spider Naraku," he reported as Kikyou moved further behind Inuyasha, for protection. "We recently found out, but she won't damn admit it until Kikyou told us."

He waited in her room, all the while his brother broke the door of her house, police trailing behind him as Naraku was accused and locked for abuse.

Kagome's formerly blue eyes were much darker, and as she found him, sitting on her bed, she broke down fully. He let her cried to his chest, dirtying his shirt, and snaked his arms around her fragile, hurt body to comfort her.

He wiped the tear away, licking it, to be more precise. He kissed her forehead, down to her hairline and her jaw. Their breaths mingled for a while, before the distance was closed.

She believed it was _destiny_. He believed it was _good luck_.

Although they both knew, it was _meant to be._

* * *

><p><strong>The Rain Frozen in Fire – Cold as You<strong>

Dated, 8th of July, 2011

My sweet, sweet, sweet memories always served me well. Childhood was something I would never forget, the loveliness of innocent inside, and an interesting story.

_She_ was a beautiful goddess from heaven, and _he_ is the death god. What a pair I have found by my skillful eyes, aside from me and my beautiful flower, _they_ are destined to be one. Love, after all, knows no bounds.

Most people, including my idiotic best friend, spoke their minds of the impossibility. It shocked me greatly that they cannot see what I see.

But then, this is my gift and mine alone.

In my eyes, _she_ is the sun, and _he_ is the moon. _She_ is the sky, _he_ is the earth. _She_ is the love and compassion, _him_ anger and justice. _She_ is the light, and _he_ is the dark.

I knew _her_ well, _she_ was, after all my sister in anything but blood. _She_ is my beautiful flower's best friend, it is right to think _her_ as mine also. _He_, however, is my best friend's half brother, the one that idiot despised very much.

No, I take back my words. The one that idiot despised the most.

My birthday came that day, and I invited the both of them. I did it without any help and I was proud of my own plan- I locked them both in a closet.

When the party was almost done, I pretended to be panicked, calling _their_ names. I pretended to hear shuffling and rustlings inside my closet, and I opened it, satisfied.

_Him_ and _her_, together, their lips entwined as one.

I coughed, and the situation was suddenly very awkward. _They_ went home, hand in hand. Of course, the idiot laughed to hear his brother was starting to actually date.

When _they_ have their very first fight in a relationship, _she_ came to my house in search of my beautiful flower. Both women hugged all night, one crying and the other comforting. _He_ called my cell phone three minutes after I watched the saddening view.

_He_ was searching for _her_; _he_ wanted to apologize for shouting. _He_ admitted _he_ was jealous as _she_ talked so concernedly of another man, and I found myself smiling.

_She_ had her shares of jealousy; too, as _he_ was in training of a businessman with _his_ father, and the secretary flirted with _him_.

I saw from the corner of my eyes, as _she_ won yet another gold medal from _her_ graceful dance in the ice. _She_ ran to _him_ and _he_ lifted _her_ up, spun her around in the air before _they_ kissed in the middle of light flashes- my beautiful flower's camera.

I read in the Newspaper, as _he_ rose to become one of the feared and successful businessmen of the world. I grinned in the section where it was told _he_ scolded a spoiled heiress of Onigumo Company, claiming _he_ has a lover.

"I have no time for you," _he_ said in the television- a life show. How amusing that was. "A better woman of manners and time is waiting for me."

_She_ also rejected her skating partner. I was there.

"Um," _she_ stuttered. "I-I'm sorry…B-but, um…I have someone…that I really love…And I really can't be without him…I-I really love him, you see."

The irritating male snorted. "But does he love you?"

That jerk was sent back home with a red mark on his cheek.

When we were twenty two, _he_ proposed to _her_. I remembered _him_, resting on the couch and exhaled. "I did it," he said. "And _she_ had accepted it."

_They_ were wedded two months afterwards. It was beautiful. Flowers, lovable white roses surrounded the room. _They_ read their vows, and began a new life.

Three months later, _she_ was pregnant. A girl and a boy were born as twins to be _their_ first children, and I remembered seeing _his_ smile.

_They_ almost killed my when they read this writing. I smiled as _his_ fingers were tempted to choke my throat. "Someone needs to stand by a person as cold as you," I said to_ him_, and smirked. "You should be thanking me."

Article By - Miroku Kazaana.

* * *

><p><strong>The Rain Frozen in Fire- The Odds<strong>

Summary - She called the odd instrument a _guitar. _**  
><strong>

She called the odd instrument a _guitar._

It was made of wood, sculpted and carved. There were strings, producing lovely voices as she pulled them into what she called _perfect, and organized notes.  
><em>

Sesshomaru watched her, resting his person below the shades of a tree, his mokomoko-sama faithful on the shoulders. He watched as Rin and Shippo were amazed by the soft sounds- from both the instrument and her lips.

He had to admit she had a great voice.

"Ne, ne, Kagome-nee-chan," Rin pulled the elder's sleeve. "Can you sing something for us, please? Something…slow…like a…lullaby?"

The Miko laughed. "Of course I can. Why don't you sit down?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as she struggled with her memory. He seemed asleep, although in truth- he still waited. He was curious, and he wanted to know.

His eyes slide back open as he heard a strum.

The Miko began to sing, and he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>"The song was…admirable."<p>

Kagome's eyes widened. Silence passed between them for a while, before she replied with a timid voice: "Thank you."

Sesshomaru gazed upwards, towards the darkness of the night sky. The moon was half-formed. "It was my lullaby," he listened as the Miko continued, "Back then. My father used to sing it, but…he can't…not anymore."

Death- of course…Humans…they are fragile beings after all.

"What else can you play?"

"Eh?"

"Instruments- what else can you play?"

The Miko seemed to think about it for a little while. "Ano, um…I could play…" She hesitated. "…Guitar, flute, harp…um….then…" She paused. "Why are you asking me this? Do you want me to play them sometimes for you or something?"

"That is actually a very good invitation."

Kagome grinned, and he replied it with one of his slightest. She then stood up, and walked away from him- and for a second he was confused- until she came back with a long, shining, thin instrument.

"This is my flute," she said, and brought the pipe to her lips. She blew into them as her fingers danced along with the strange buttons of the instrument, creating a similar long melody as she played before with the guitar.

They sat in the clearing for the whole night, listening to the music. Neither minded.

* * *

><p>A small sound of strumming was heard from a particular room, a low humming. A familiar song rang through the halls of the Western Palace.<p>

The sound stopped, replaced by a cheerful laugh. "Kaa-san, I did it! I did it!"

A tall, lean woman of dark hair had a smile spread on her lips, sapphire eyes twinkling in immense pride. "How great of you, that is my son!"

The small boy in front of her replied the praise with a huge grin. He brushed a stand of silver hair blocking his eye-view, and asked his mother in a timid voice. "Do you think Tou-san will like it? I want to play it for Tou-san."

Kagome kneeled down. "Of course he will."

"Can we double, Kaa-san? Can you play the flute?"

"Of course I can."

**The Rain Frozen In Fire- The End. **

~000~000~000~**  
><strong>


End file.
